<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Go Gently by WormholesandPegasus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312851">Do Not Go Gently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus'>WormholesandPegasus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living Lightning [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Everyone is angry, Gen, Percy is just confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has just returned from the Sea of Monsters but perhaps the biggest battle is on the horizon. Luckily for him, he’s not the one in danger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living Lightning [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Go Gently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is more a drabble. I’m sorry I wrote this in a day because I need to keep writing, so it is not great.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been three hours and Percy still cannot get over his first time in an airplane. As insufferable as Thalia can be, air travel is so worth it.</p><p>Clarisse ran ahead with the fleece. They only had money left for a single car and she’s the least likely to get attacked by monsters.</p><p>So Percy is arriving an hour late with the rest of the party, probably to face punishment for disobedience. But that’s Percy’s luck. Nothing new.</p><p>If only they haven’t burnt down the camp down by the time the questing party gets back. </p><p>But much to Percy’s surprise, camp actually looks better—not that it could have gotten much worse. It was in pretty bad shape when he left.</p><p>It seems the entire camp is waiting for their return. Every camper stands in the pavilion waiting. So are Chiron and Blackjack. But the most anxious one of all seems to be Luke Castellan.</p><p>Luke stands in front of his cabinmates. Percy thinks he might be shielding them from something. From what he doesn’t know. </p><p>But he is cut off with by a voice coming from behind him. “Luke? How are you alive?”</p><p>That’s what it was.</p><p>“Long time no see.” He deadpans.</p><p>Thalia is furious, something in that sentence set her off, “How are we convinced that is wasn’t him who poisoned the tree? He’s done it before with the master bolt!” She addresses the group, “He’s a traitor!”</p><p>“I would never do this,” Luke snarls, “Hurting my brothers and sisters? Did you go insane when I was gone, Thalia?”</p><p>“He has to leave! We can’t trust him!” She responds.</p><p>Luke’s eyes widen with what Percy can only assume is fear, “You-you don’t have the authority to do that! You’re not a dictator!”</p><p>Percy watches as the engagement devolves into a shouting match, both parties screaming at top volume. And he thought it couldn’t get much worse.</p><p>Chiron waits until the two’s voices get hoarse to speak. “Unfortunately, it is under my authority to do so, Mr. Castellan.” </p><p>The centaur sighs, “So it is required of me to tell you that I have been to ordered to evict you from Camp Half Blood.”</p><p>From the distance he is at, Percy can see Luke swallow and relax just a little. Luke is a traitor—and a liar—but for some reason he feels a little bad for the guy. He seemed so happy to be with his family again. He can’t even imagine what he went through in the Underworld.</p><p>The answer is hoarse, “Fine. I’ll leave.”</p><p>The crowd parts like a story in the Bible that Percy was forced to read at one of his elementary schools. Through it, passes a silent Luke, head held high.</p><p>Percy isn’t stupid, no matter what some others may say. He knows this is a bad sign.</p><p>Unfortunately all he can do is hope that things won’t get any worse than they already have, but that hope has been shot down a few times already.</p><p>He’ll have to rely on his luck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There probably won’t be a new update to this series for a while. I have a lot going on this fall and won’t have much time to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>